Power Rangers Dragon Squad.
'Power Rangers Dragon Squad '''is the sixth season of Galactinon's Power Rangers Series. This season was proceeded by Power Rangers Elemental and succeeded by Power Rangers Crystal Break. It was created by Galactinon as the 6th season. It contains an element from Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Plot When somebody finds a Dragon Crystal and touches it, the power might be too much, keeping them in a dragon state forever. But when three people found dragon stones, they were able to control the power. Using the power of the dragon, they are able to defeat Solestis, an ancient enemy of the dragon from destroying the planet. Characters Rangers Allies *Mushussu *Herb *Ancker Villains *Solestis *Enverdon *Hood *Felor *Blitzreige Slayers *Diru *Onslaught *Tristar *Hillshock *Monger *Swordsman *Laserking *Drilller *Helix *Strikezone *X-er *Swarmstrike *Blindsighter *Canyor *Blade Flyer *Soundwave *Fire Hazard *Orados *Powerhouse *Soul Digger *Dead Tip *Alchemer *Chemicon *Cryos *Mindboggler *Shadowstrike *Multimer *Janx Arsenal *Dragon Phone *White Fire Mopher *Imperial Morpher *Dragon Saber *Dragon Sword ◆ *Dragon Whip ◆ *Dragon Blade ◆ *White Fire Sword ◆ *Imperial Orb ◆ *Fire Cannon ◆◆◆ Zords ''Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord *Fafnir Zord ◆ *Wyrm Zord ◆ *Wyvern Zord ◆ *Quabbininus Zord ◆ *Imperial Zord ◆ Auxillary Zords *Ouroboros Zord ❖ *Makara Zord ❖ *Naga Zord ❖ *Cockatrice Zord ❖ Megazords *Dragon Megazord ◆◆◆ *Dragon Stretch Megazord ◆❖◆ *Multi Fire Megazord ◆◆◆❖❖ *White Dragon Megazord ◆◆◆ *Imperial Megazord ◆ *Cockatrice Megazord ❖ *Ancient Fire Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Fang Megazord ❖❖❖❖ *Super Dragon Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖ Episodes *Episode 1: Breathing Fire Part 1 (Austin and Julia.) *Episode 2: Breathing Fire Part 2 (Evan debuts.) *Episode 3: Hunger *Episode 4: Black is the New Red *Episode 5: Strike From Above *Episode 6: Dragon's Eye *Episode 7: Giving Away *Episode 8: Missing in Action Part 1 *Episode 9: Missing in Action Part 2 *Episode 10: Missing in Action Part 3 *Episode 11: Missing in Action Part 4 *Episode 12: Missing in Action Part 5 (Rangers meet Ellis in Enverdon's dungeon.) *Episode 13: Blinded by the White Part 1 *Episode 14: Blinded by the White Part 2 (Ellis becomes White Ranger.) *Episode 15: Stranded *Episode 16: Pain and Power *Episode 17: Stronger *Episode 18: Weaknesses *Episode 19: Hanging Around *Episode 20: Downhill *Episode 21: Smoke *Episode 22: Dry Fire *Episode 23: Not Burned *Episode 24: Power of Imperial Part 1 (Imperial Ranger debuts.) *Episode 25: Power of Imperial Part 2 (Imperial Ranger is Maxwell Chen.) *Episode 26: High Strung *Episode 27: The Golden Day *Episode 28: Bending Backwards *Episode 29: Black and Gold Go Away *Episode 30: Master Teaches Student *Episode 31: Flying Without Wings *Episode 32: After the Beggining *Episode 33: What to Breathe *Episode 34: The Element of Fire Part 1 (Dragon Rangers team up with Elemental Rangers.) *Episode 35: The Element of FirePart 2 *Episode 36: New *Episode 37: Old *Episode 38: In Between *Episode 39: Vows *Episode 40: Burned out Part 1 (Hood and Felor are defeated.) *Episode 41: Burned Out Part 2 (Blitzreige and Enverdon are defeated.) *Final Episode: Burned Out Part 3 (Solestis iis defeated.) Notes *This is the first season to have three rangers in a main team. *This is the season with two extra rangers. *This is the first team with a total of five rangers. Category:Galactinon